


书中自有颜如玉 第七十八章 疯狂（下）

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 08:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15859731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 第七十八章 疯狂（下）

咔哒，皮带解开，刺啦，拉链拉下，西裤从严煜身上剥去，露出健硕修长的双腿，和被棉布包裹的，那蓄势待发的一大团。  
沈枢将下巴轻轻搁在严煜肩头，伸手盖住严煜裆部，轻轻揉捏起来，“老公。”他朝人耳边哈气，“为什么不理我？”  
严煜嘴上不吭气，下身却在沈枢娴熟的挑拨下起了形状。沈枢见状，备受鼓舞，手上更加卖力，又伸长脖子凑上前，想与严煜接吻。  
嘴唇堪堪相触，严煜却偏过头，只让沈枢亲在了下巴。他嗤笑一声，掰开沈枢的手，“一身火锅味儿，还想勾引人？”  
沈枢愣了。相处至今，严煜是第一回用这种语气和他说话。  
他仍靠在严煜身上，一腔热血却瞬间冰凉。  
严煜嫌弃他了。  
怎么可能呢？  
下一秒，天旋又地转，“啊！”沈枢大叫，原来他被严煜拦腰抱起，架上肩头。  
“你干嘛？”沈枢吓得要死，忍不住大声嚷嚷，“放我下来。”  
“老实点！”严煜一巴掌打上沈枢的屁股，“去洗掉你身上的味儿！”  
说完，不顾沈枢的挣扎，严煜将小混蛋抗进了浴室。

沈枢还没反应过来，就被热水浇了一脸。主席套房里的卫生间豪华大气，他却根本无缘欣赏。水流打湿了他的衣服，黏在身上，现出性感的身体线条。严煜抿着唇，三下五除二将沈枢的上衣剥了，又恶劣地拧了下他的乳头，“把裤子也脱了。脱光。”  
沈枢忍着胸口的酸痛，可怜巴巴地将自己脱了个精光。他被制约，却仍想着翻盘，小爪子重新附上严煜的档下，“老公也脱。”  
“那你帮老公脱。”严煜仍是面无表情，压根不在意自己的内裤被打湿。他取了洗发露的小瓶子，就要往沈枢头上挤。  
沈枢替严煜脱了内裤，便紧紧握住严煜勃发的肉棒，他攥着人的鸟，好像攥着救命稻草，不管不顾，就要跪下去，把那玩意儿吞进嘴里。  
严煜眼疾手快，一把捞住沈枢，好气又好笑地呵斥一句，“不是刚吃饱么，怎么这么饥渴？”说完，板着沈枢的肩，往沈枢头上挤了一大坨洗发露。  
沈枢算准了严煜的心软，哪怕被人洗着头发，也要把着人的鸡巴。  
他眯着眼睛，看都看不清，还要有一下没一下地替人撸鸟。严煜不管沈枢的小动作，把人的头发抓得差不多了，就举起花洒给人冲头发。  
泡沫被冲走，湿淋淋的头发贴在脑门儿上，沈枢抹了把脸，那样子滑稽得很，却还要嘟着嘴唇，往严煜跟前凑，“老公。”水声喧杂，他声音太小，一声不够，他就又叫了一声，“我香点没有？”  
严煜简直哭笑不得，这小混蛋，是不是就会揪着人心最软的那块儿撒欢？他再绷不住脸，掐了一把沈枢光溜溜的屁股，却不理会沈枢的问题，反而命令道：“给我洗头。”  
沈枢没得到想要的答案，却多了一项任务，他恋恋不舍地从肉棒上挪开手，接过严煜手里的洗发露，伸长胳膊，往严煜头上挤了一坨。  
“你转过去。”沈枢没严煜高，怕面对面地弄洗发露会流到严煜眼睛里，便煞有介事地吩咐。  
严煜从善如流，转过身，把后脑勺留给沈枢。  
沈枢伸长胳膊，仔细地给严煜按摩头皮，抓了好一会儿才拿过花洒冲水。严煜一声不吭，心里却早被沈枢的爪子给抓得酥麻。水流冲过严煜的脑袋，又冲刷过他性感健壮的肩背，沈枢放回花洒，却不待严煜转身，先行一步，从背后搂住了他。  
沈枢也勃起了，肉棒抵在严煜的腿根，他抱着严煜晃，他的龟头便也在严煜腿上磨蹭。  
“老公，我错了。”沈枢摸过严煜的胸膛，一手在人的乳头边打转，一手则摸过腹肌，又攥上严煜的阴茎。他一边情真意切地道歉，一边色胆包天地乱摸，嘴唇则贴上严煜的后颈，拇指又蹭过严煜的龟头，“原谅我。求你了，快原谅我。”  
“小骗子。”严煜忍无可忍地转身，拎起沈枢，抵上浴室的墙壁，低头咬住了他的嘴。  
严煜压抑许久，满腔怒气尽数宣泄在这个暴力的吻中。他发了疯似的啃咬沈枢的双唇，吸吮沈枢的舌尖，誓要将沈枢口腔里每一处角落，都标上自己的记号。  
沈枢一被吻住，就反应极快地搂住了严煜的肩。他迷恋地抚摸严煜的肩背，将人温柔地压向自己，闭上眼睛，顺从地接受严煜的侵犯。  
暴雨将歇，啃咬蹂|躏，全成了厮磨与缠绵。  
啃够了，咬够了，严煜想离唇，沈枢却仍恋恋不舍地挽留。他轻轻地，最后嘬了一下严煜的舌尖，“原谅我了吗？”  
严煜看着他，眼神里有很多内容，对视良久，他不答，却又下一道命令：“沐浴露。”  
沈枢瞪他一眼，似是埋怨又似娇嗔，他挤了满手的沐浴露，开始往严煜身上涂抹。  
话最多的人，这会儿也不言语了。沈枢仔细地替严煜抹泡泡，从宽阔的双肩，到健硕的胸膛，到整齐的腹肌，再到胯下的昂扬。他在严煜腰侧的胎记上画圈，又蹲下去，将泡沫涂满严煜的双腿。  
严煜的阴茎高高翘起来，沈枢站直身体，就着沐浴露的润滑，温柔地给严煜手淫。他低着头，一边拨弄严煜挺翘的前身，一边用指尖勾画严煜小腹上的沟壑。   
“舒服吗？”摸了会儿，沈枢试探地抬眼，询问自己的表现。  
严煜看他一眼，低低“嗯”了一声。  
沈枢得到肯定，顿时备受鼓舞，上前一步，下巴搁上严煜的肩头，张开双臂，搂住了他。   
赤裸肌肤相贴，泡沫粘上彼此的皮肤，沈枢搂着严煜的脖子，胸膛厮磨严煜的胸膛，严煜不推开他，他便得寸进尺，踩上严煜的脚背，用自己的勃起，去撩拨严煜同样兴奋的下身。  
他伸手，将两人的阳具并到一处，两根肉棒抵在一起彼此剐蹭，沈枢泄出一声叹息，彻底挂到了严煜的身上。  
“嗯……”沈枢含住严煜的耳垂，小爪子从肩背下滑，在严煜的屁股上抓了一把，“老公，你那里真的好大。”  
他揩一把油，便迅速缩回手，把上严煜的阴茎，撸动得更加卖力。沈枢将两人的柱身抵在一起摩挲，又抓住彼此的龟头，怼在一起剐蹭，“啊，好爽。”他蹭了一会儿，就有些受不住如此直白的刺激，不禁伸手搂住严煜的脖子，让彼此的阴茎胡乱地贴在一起，凭借着本能互相磨蹭。  
这种笨拙的，原始的亲热，对早已习惯各种热烈情事的两人来说，实在是刺激又新奇。不知是谁先主动的，情不自禁中，他们又将嘴唇贴在了一起。沈枢紧紧抱着严煜，疯狂地吻他，而严煜，也不知不觉，忘却了心中的龃龉，主动攥住彼此的阳具，快速撸动，在这一方狭小的浴室里，伴着满室蒸腾的雾气，与沈枢双双达到了高潮。  
“好，好爽。”沈枢被严煜压在浴室的墙壁上，攀着严煜肩膀的双手指尖泛白，射精后身体脱力，稍一不查，他估计就会摔到地上，“你呢，爽吗？”  
高潮后的沈枢脸蛋红彤彤的，泛着饕足的艳色，严煜瞧在眼里，心里软的一塌糊涂，忍不住又低头吻上沈枢的嘴唇。  
“我也很爽。”唇分，他答道。  
两人抱在一起喘了会儿，待各自恢复过来后，便又取来浴液擦洗身体。这回严煜成了伺候人的那一方，举着满手的泡泡，将沈枢浑身上下抹了个遍。身体清洗干净，他们最后吻了吻，终于迈出浴室，裹上浴袍，坐回了床。  
大好周末，一个平白无故，受了舟车劳顿的苦，另一个，则从人堆了过了一遍，差点废了条胳膊。方才浴室里都显得生龙活虎，这下子出了浴，突然就累的，连擦头发的劲儿都没有了。  
沈枢估摸着严煜现在算是彻底消了气，一上床，就坦然地钻进了严煜的怀里。“老公。”他软软地喊，一只手伸进严煜浴袍里，去摸他的腹肌，“我爱你。”  
他道歉的话都到了嘴边，临了想起，怕又勾起严煜的火，话在喉咙里拐了个弯，出口时，便成了肉麻的示爱。  
“小骗子。”严煜闻言，却打了一下沈枢的屁股，“少给我来这一套！”  
“我错了我错了！”沈枢眼看着躲不过了，只好闭上眼睛，乱七八糟地道歉，“我不就图个方便不想跟你多解释嘛！下回不这样了还不行吗！你要实在气不过，就把我绑起来日一顿好了！”  
“就知道日！”严煜都被沈枢气笑了，忍不住把小混蛋拽下来，撩起浴袍，又剥下裤衩，朝那光洁的屁股蛋子，实打实地下去一掌，“这是你认错的态度吗？”  
“啊！”严煜没留情，一巴掌下去马上起来个红印，沈枢再开口时，明显带上了哭腔，“我这认错态度还不够诚恳吗？要打打，要骂骂，主动献菊请你日，你还想怎么样啊！”  
“我倒是想日！”严煜又下去一巴掌，让另外半边屁股也泛上红晕，“这地方要油没油，要套没套，我就算想舔湿了日，也不看你今天晚上吃的什么狗东西！吃完火锅再挨|操，怎么着，沈大作家神笔马良，真给自己写出一朵金刚不坏铁雏菊？”  
“严！煜！”沈枢第一次，让严煜怼得无话可说，他又羞又气，光着屁股就要从人腿上蹦起来。严煜却快他一步，翻身将他压在身下，抵上他的额头。  
“祖宗。算我求你了，别让我这么操心，成不成？”  
那一声祖宗叫得，沈枢感觉，自己的心都被揉了一下。  
“对不起。”屁股火辣辣的，心里却甜丝丝的。沈枢伸长脖子，往严煜的嘴唇上亲了一下，“我下次不会了。”  
“你最好记住你说的话。”严煜认了命，躺倒在沈枢身边。他将小混蛋搂进怀里，替他提上内裤，重新兜住那两坨屁股蛋。  
就算再犯，他又能怎么样呢？  
作妖上天又如何，最后还不是得揣心尖儿上捂着。  
“老公，那你原谅我了吗？”沈枢在严煜怀里拱成一团，小爪子揪住严煜的衣襟，低声嘟哝了一句。  
“乖。”严煜低头，在沈枢额头上落下一吻，“我原谅你了。”  
谁叫这是他自己的宝贝儿。  
谁叫爱情，这般磨人。


End file.
